Point-Of-Sale (POS) devices often include a variety of integrated devices, such as scanners, scales, integrated scanners with scales, card readers with on-screen signature capabilities, and the like.
Some scanners come equipped with a camera, while others come equipped with both a laser scanning device and a camera. The camera operates to detect a barcode facing the camera in captured images. Lighting is an element that can affect performance of scanners including a camera. When captured images are too bright or too dark, the camera may have difficulty detecting the bar code. Scanner, and associated POS device, operation is negatively impacted when barcodes cannot be read efficiently.